parent trap, triple style
by xMxFx
Summary: he never regret leaving his 'one night stand' girl 15 years ago. he knocked her up with a triple, but why does he care? yes, that was what he thought 15 years ago, as a teenager. but when he comes back to San Francisco, his hometown and spot 3 identical childeren.. identical like him.. his live turned up side down.
1. Chapter 1

'wait what, a triple?'

Zachary Efron head kept spinning. That last word never left his mind when de doctor told them the 'exiting' news. He wished he payed more attention in sexclass. He only had sex with that girl one time, one time for god sake!  
or, she slept with someone else and want him to be the father? no, no she isn't that type of girl. Zac didn't know what to do. He's only fifteen years old! He looked over at the sleeping girl next to him. She looked so peacefull..  
As he looks at het stomach who clearly had the signs of pregnancy. As he rubbed into his ocean blue eyes he mad de decision.

He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready to be a father.

Zac got up from the bed and walked out of the room, out of her life. Out of the life of his unborn childeren...

15 years later..

' two steak and one pork please!'  
'yes chef!'  
c Gabriella Montez wiped the sweat what had formed on her forehead of with the sleeve of her jacket. As she looked around the kitchen proudly at her staff, she knew it was going to be a great night, again! She never thought having her own restaurant would be the best idea she'd ever had! earning the first Micheling star last month made her so happy! the reservations kept coming in and she was fully booked for 2 months! Gabriella smiled as her chef laughed and helped a student -chef to bake his steak perfecly.  
Laughter is very important in Gabriella Montez 's kitchen. Without laughter, a day has not be lived.

'Maik, when is the pork ready to serve?'

' three more minutes chef!'

' awesome, thank you'

as Gabriella instructed the waitresses, she looked into the restaurant and say nothing but happy faces, but only one table catches her eyes. It were her parents, with the 3 most important people in the world. Her three childeren.  
Luka, Fynn and Nora Montez. A triple so much alike, sadly the looked more like their father than they did like her. Thank god they had her brains so they will gave a great future ahead of them.  
A loud noise was heard behind her and Gabriella quickly turned around to see a pan of soup shattering down on the ground. a Student -chef looked up, her head as red as a tomato looking terrified at Gabriella.  
' I'm so so sorry chef, i didn't know what happened. All of a sudden the pan was on the floor, and all the soup is gone now, and I I.. please don't fire me?'

Gabriella sighed and cupped the face of the student. ' Reese, don't worry it's okay. It has happened all of us when we learned for beeing a cook. yes, i'm not happy with you but you will learn from mistakes like this. Let's just make a new soup together and forget about that this has happened alright?'

' yes chef, thank you so much, and sorry again.'

'don't worry, let's do this!'

later that night, Gabriella came home exhausted. It has been a long but great day. It's great to be at home again, peacefull and quiet..

'MOM! Luka stoled my basketball again! Please tell him to give it back to me! I hate it when he steals it from me!'

'So long for the quiet and peacefull evening' Gabriella sighed and looked up the stairs where her son Fynn stood. ' where is he?'

'he's in the garden,'

Gabriella sighed, put her things down and walked to the backdoor to her garden, where her other son Luka was. As she spotted him playing basketball, she couldn't help but she got sad. Gabriella watchd her son doing his tricks and shoot the basketball into the basket.  
He looked so much like his father.. Fynn runned past her. ' Luuk, asshol give me my ball back! you are such a pain in the ass!'

'Fynn! watch your words young man, boys, why can't you just play together? you both play in the same team and are so good together. Is it that hard to do that?'

'yes it's hard, he's a nerd mom, I don't want to play with nerds.' Luka said.

'Luka, be nice to your brother. Fynn isn't a nerd, cause if he is a nerd, you are a nerd too. Have you noticed that you look like eachother?'

'i'm sure they didn't mom, my oh so big brothers by one minute are too stubborn to notice.' Gabriella's beautiful daughter Nora said.

Gabriella hugged her only daughter and laughed. 'Nora, be nice to your brothers too..'

Nora giggled and stept in on the basketballfield as well to get the ball from Luka. 'alright suckers, let's play some ball'

'our sister wants to play some ball? are you serious? we are pro's! you will never beat us, the Montez brothers.'

'god, you botha are more stupid than I thought, I am a Montez too remember? i have the same talent as you do.' Nora said as she shoot into the basket for a threepointer. She grinned. 'let's go'

Gabriella laughed and walked back inside to let herself fall on the couch. She really adores her 3 kids! but sometimes.. she wished that the father didn't left her. She wished that he sticked around to live happily ever after..

i'm sorry this is a very short chapter, but I have lots to write about. I promise that the second chapter will be a lot longer.  
also I want to apologise for deleting my other series. I have no idea what happened, but my computer crashed down and I lost everything! I tried everything, but I couldnt get it back -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Nora Montez always wondered who her father was.. she obviously looked at lot like him. With her long sand coloured hair which wasn't that dark like her mothers. Her ocean blue eyes while her mother had brown chocolat ones.  
Multiple time she asked her mother who her father was, but the only answer she got back was - your father is an immature man who only wanted to get laid-. Words what didn't help Nora for finding her father. The weirdest thing was she never saw any picture of her father.  
It was like her mother removed him everywhere. Nora looked through old yearbooks, but she never found a picture of a boy who looked like her, or like her siblings. This really confused her. Was her father just a one night stand while her mother was going out? Or did she really threw everything what reminded her of the boy out of her life?

' It seems like you are deep in thoughts, something wrong?'

Nora looked up at the face of her mother and shrugged. ' no it's fine, I was thinking about dad again.'

Gabriella sighed and looked at her daughter. Nora was the only one who kept asking about her father. She was glad that her sons didn't do it. Or they never asked but were secretly thinking about it anyway. Gabriella knew that someday, they would ask about him, but she just couldn't tell them.  
She couldn't tell her childeren that he was a prick, but also the hottest, sweetest and nicest guy ever. Well, she thought he was until he left her without a word or a letter. Not even a phonecall or a text. He just left.  
' Sweetie, I already told you about your father.. I'

'yes, yes I know mom. I'm sorry I asked again, but it's just.. everyone in my class has a dad, or well knows him even when their parents are divorced. I know nothing'

' I understand that it's hard to understand for yourself, but it's not like I want to keep this a secret from you, but I don't want the three of you not to hate him. Since he never did something to you.'

'well, I'm pissed at him anyway since he left us, he left you while you were pregnant from us.'

Gabriella smiled and hugged her daughter. 'your an angel Nora'

'I know I am.'

'oh god, are you really searching for compliments again Nora, you are really weird you know that?'

the boys walked in, both spinning a basketball on their fingers and grinned identical. Nora looked at her mother, rolled her eyes and stood up. 'mom, is it okay I stay over at Pricilla's house?'

' Pricilla? you mean Princilla Baines?' Luka said

'yes that Princilla lovebird, let me say this. She doesn't want you okay? She never will since you are such a pain in the ass.' Nora said.

' I am a pain in the ass? no she is a pain in the ass! Pricilla thinks she's the queen in school while she's just a stupid fat pig and I.. '

' LUKA!' Gabriella said, her hands on her hips. ' what did you teach you about other people? expecially girls?'

' treat people like you want them to treat you, don't call girl names, she might be girl of your dreams. But mom! she's is really a pain in the ass!' Luka said.

' that's what your father said too when he secretly liked me and I..'

Gabriella quickly covered her mouth, oops that slipped out of her mouth. Luka, Fynn and Nora looked at her mother as Gabriella feels her head go red. This wasn't really what she wanted to say. She wanted her childeren to know little as possible about their father.

' alright mom, you started this, I want to see him! now!' Nora said. ' I bet you have a picture of him somewhere here. ' as she was about to leave her own room to go to her mothers. '

'okay okay stop Nora.' Gabriella said with a sigh. ' I will show a picture of him, but I'm not telling you his name.'

Fynn shrugged his shoulders. 'that's fine by me mom, if he see him, we only have to shout HEY I THINK YOU ARE MY FATHER. '

Nora and Luka laughed, but Gabriella shook her head. ' you will never see him since he moved out of the country so i'm told so.'

'really? what else do you know from him mom?' Luka grinned

Gabriella sighed, walked out of the room of her daughter to return back later with one picture. It was the only picture she had from him and she had hidden it for her childeren. She knew Nora already had searched her room and went through all kind of drawes, but luckily she never found it.  
' okay, here he is, your father.'

as Luka, Fynn and Nora looked at the picture they jaw dropped. It was like they looked into a mirror. With the sandybrown hair, ocean blue eyes. Luka and Fynn had the same height and body as him.

' oh my god mom! we look so much like him!' Fynn said as he looked at his mother. 'this is so weird!'

' yes it is weird! how old is he here mom?' Luka said.

'the same age as you are now.' Gabriella said with a sigh.

Gabriella looked at the picture as well, and couldn't help but tears formed into her chocolat orbs. She never looked at the picture. The last time she looked at the picture was when she was pregnant of her childeren and it helped her sleeping.

'sorry kids, I.. '

Gabriella got up and walked out of the room, not able to stop the tears who were rolling down her cheeks. Still, after fifteen years he had an effect on her. But yes, he had an effect on every girl in high school. Every girl was in love with him, she wasn't different from the others.  
She never understood why he suddenly leaned against the locker next to hers and started talking to her. She wasn't really the most populair girl in school. Not like she was a nerd or something, but just a quiet one who did her thing.  
that's what she never understood.. maybe he could tell her when she saw him someday?

well, that someday will come faster than you think ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

' wow, this is amazing. A piece of art I say to you. I'll tell you that if you continue with this, you are going to be one of the best arcitects in the world.'

these words his teacher told him, 15 years ago gave him the oppurtunity to get away from the problems that had formed earlier that year. It was perfect and right on time. It was like God knew in what kind of shit he gotten himself into, and gave Zac the chance to help him out. well, he took his chance and look at him now. Zachary Efron was the best arcitect in Europe. Yes Europe. As soon Zac got his bachelor in he moved away from the States to Europe for creativity, explore and experience other cultures. His love for beauty has gone far. From building, to parks, to women. Zac Efron is a GOD, and he took the most out of it.

'Did anyone tell you that you are amazing?'

a giggle was heard and a small pair of lips covered his. Her tongue, begging for entrance and her hands eagerly on his chest and hips. His muschles tightened as her long fingernails scratched over his hard rock sixpack. As his 'friend' immediatly responded on the movements of the lady on top of him, he wasted no more time to go inside of her in one movement. her moaning in het ear, only made him go faster and faster. As her moaning got louder and louder, he wasted no more time than just going as fast as he can. A little while later as she came, he stopped. He pulled out of her and the lady lay down next to him. He pulled the condom off and threw it away in the trashcan next to his bed. and that was it. a complete silence went over them, akward silence. this was the best time to just leave, and that's what he did. He kissed her on the cheek, got up to get dressed and walked out of the door. Not even breakfast, he wasn't the type of guy who stayed longer than needed. Why should I? it's not like they were dating? no, since high school, he never dated any girl. Just flirts, fucks and flings. that's his motto. the three F's.

as Zac came home in his exclusive apartment, he took a shower, shaved and got dressed in his suit. He had an important meeting today over his skets for a new high school. Nothing more to know his boss said. Just draw a school and show it to me. Okay boss, your wish is my command.

' ah, Zac! great you are here, have a seat. Do you want something to drink?' ' goodmorning mr Wilson, I would love too thank you.' Zac smiled polite to his boss

mr Wilson is a middle-aged man with a friendly face, but a really pain in the ass. They met when Zac toured through Europe and got stuck in England. He applied for the job mr Wilson offered, he accepted it and Zac lived in England ever since. The only time when they both were nice to eachother when a client was around. And this time it was a very important client mr Wilson said. Zac accepted the coffee and looked over at the group of people at the table and his jaw dropped. He knew these people! a huge smile formed his face. He never thought that he would see these people again.

' goodmorning ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet the best arcitect from Europe. This is Zachary Efron. And I..

The oldest man stood up, walked over and Zac and spread his arms. ' Zac, you bastard.'

Zac laughed and hugged the old man. ' mr Matsoui, it's so great to see you again! how have you been? how have you all been?'

the group smiled and all said they were good. Mr Wilson looked suprised at the group and tried to continue the conversation. ' as I was saying, Zac, they want you to..'

'We want you to draw a new East High Zac,how does that sound? I bet it's going to be akward to draw that since you went to school there. But you know how old it was right?'

Zac nodded. 'yes I remember it. I had a great time at East High and it will be weird to draw a new East High.'

'and I..' mr Wilson began

But the group was so enthustiastic about the fact they saw a fellow student, that mr Wilson gave and and sat down. Zac couldn't help but smile at all the people. Basicly all his teachers sat in front of him.

' Do you think you can do it Zac?'

'ofcourse I can, but what are you plans? I mean, do you have any idea how it should be? how many rooms, how big, where they should be?'

' To be honest, we let you do your thing. You are the best arcitect from Europe, while you are an American. ' one of his teacher laughed.

Zac laughed too. 'well, I have an idea, what about I come to America to discuss things, and it gives me a great oppurtinity to see my family again. Catching two flies at the same time. Ofcourse, when that is allowed.' he looked at his boss.

mr Wilson nodded.

' Great' the principal said. 'well, it was great to see you again Zac and hopefully we see you soon.'

' I can't wait for it sir.'

he meant every word. He really couldn't wait to go back again. He missed his own country. He never got back since he settled down here in England. This was the perfect upportunity to see his family and old buddies again.


	4. Chapter 4

She always closed her curtains when the older couple walked by, not wanting them to see what she had. Gabriella was so afraid they found out. By fiding out, she meant the older couple AND her own childeren. Gabriella never met the older couple, but she knew who they were. Jack and Lucille Efron. Gabriella knew that if they would see one of her sons, they knew immediatly that the kids are their grandchilderen. Gabriella certainly didn't want that to happen. She didn't want anything to do with that family.

'mom, what are you thinking about?'

'nothing sweetie, I thought I saw someone familiar outside, but I was wrong.'

'Mom, about the picture you showed us from dad. I'm sorry if we upset you, we really didn't mean too.'

Gabriella turned around to her daughter and smiled. ' Nora, I knew that moment would come eventually, but I didn't knew that it would affect me that much. I mean, the last time I looked at that picture was when I was pregnant from you all.'

Nora nodded. ' I understand.'

- the sun warmed his face, and he immediatly smiled widly, showing his white teeth. He loved beeing back in the States. the sun, the people everthing! Zac put on his sunglasses, whistled for a cap and got in.

'goodmorning sir, where are we heading to?' the cap driver said.

' sunnery street 508 please.'

as the cab started moving, Zac lay, tyed back and closed his eyes. the 9 hour flight really sucked all his energy out of his body. Or maybe that was because of the hot steamy sex he had with that super sexy bartender he picked up 2 hours before. He grinned and remembered how the woman sensually opened her blouse and her breasts appeared. He wasn't really a boobsman, but damn! she had nice ones. Friends asked him sometimes why he didn't just settle down with one woman, but to be honest he didn't want that. Why should he be with one woman if 100 or 1000 woman want to sleep with him? He couldn't just ignore them? Zac opened his eyes again and noticed that the cab driver drove into sunnery street. He was almost home..

' here we are sir.'

'thanks man, keep the change. ' Zac said when he gave the money he owned the cap driver.

'thank you so much sir, have a nice day.'

'you too, bye'

the cabdriver helped him with the cases, waved and drove away. as Zac looked up at the house he had so many memories of he smiled even bigger. He heard water splashes, and remembers that his parents told him the bought a pool for their grandchilderen. Zac's younger sister Abby is the mother of 2 girls. He never met them, so this is a great oppurtunity to meet them. Zac walked around the house, to quietly feels if the gate to the garden was open, and it was. he opened it very softly and stepped in. Tiptoeing he walked and walked to see his sister tanning, he brother is law playing in the pool with his 2 girls. Zac smiled and slowly sat on the bench next to his sisters.

' god, your hot!'

Abby opened her eyes and squealed. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around her older brothers neck and hugged him. Zac laughed as he wrapped his arms around her too and picked her up. Abby laughed when Zac swung her around. He put her down and kissed her on the cheek.

'oh my god, Zac! What are you doing here? when did you get here? why didn't you call us?'

' I'm here to visit my family sis, what else did you think? I came here with a plane, like everyone. You are still dumb.' Zac laughed.

Abby slapped him on his arm playfully. 'haha funny brother. But seriously, just for a family visit? or to get a tan, because damn you look white.'

'there isn't much sun in England, as in the states sis, you know that. And besides, do I need a reason to visit?'

'well no, but maybe it's because of your work?'

' well, yes it does too, but that's not really that much work. I just wanted to get a vacation and spend time with my family I haven't seen in 15 years.' Zac said.

Abby nodded and hugged him again. ' i'm glad your here.'

'Zachary? is that you?'

Zac turned around to see his mother and father. His mother crying, and his father smiling. His mother runned up to him and hugged him tight. ' oh my god Zachary! I missed you so much!'

' I missed you too mom, and dad! I wanted to visit you guys so badly. I got the perfect oppurtunity to mix work with my vacation. Guess what I have to draw?'

'what?'

Zac grinned. 'East High'

'really? wauw,that must be weird huh? '

Zac nodded. ' Yes it is.'

His father Jack walked up to him and hugged his son. 'well, enough about that. What if we help with your bags and go out to dinner tonight? I know a great restaurant to eat. Trust me, it's open for 5 years and already had one Michelin star.

'sounds good dad!'


End file.
